chroniclesofherenvalefandomcom-20200213-history
Game Guide by Nankho
Chronicles of Herenvale(CoH) is a browser based RPG with gameplay ranging from Single Player to PVP. There are 3 main focuses of play, Questing (single player), Raiding (cooperative competition), and PVP. Your character can participate in any of these activities, depending on your progress in the game. To customize your character there are 4 main stats and 2 resource pool stats. The 4 main stats are Strength, Speed, Knowledge, and Fortitude which can affect your performance in Questing and in PVP. The 2 resource pool stats are Energy and Stamina both are used like fuel to determine how many things you can do per game session. The 2 resource stats regenerate at a rate of 1 point for every 3 minutes or 20 points/hour, both pools are refilled upon the completion of a level. There are also 2 forms of money in the game Gold and Platinum. Gold is the in game free currency which allows you to buy some items from the market. Platinum is the Premium Currency in the game which allows the purchase of the best items in the game, Platinum is generated in game but is also purchasable with real money. All information is based on the Kongregate Version. --- The Guide will first describe each of the gameplay systems. '' 1.) Questing (Single Player) Questing is to follow the linear storyline of CoH, organized into Books and Chapters. To begin questing just select the Quests button, and you will be taken to where you left off, or to Book 1 Chapter 1. From there you will see a Red Star, which indicates your current available quest. The activities you can perform in Quests are directly influenced by your players current stats, and the activities cost Energy to perform. Stamina is not involved in questing. There are currently 4 books and one High Level(Raid) area: Book 1: Corruption of the Will (edited by Mar1988_pl) Book 2: Corruption of the Heart Book 3: Corruption of the Keeper Book 4: Plane of Fire (is only visible after Book 3 is completed, items can be seen in crafting) Malikar (see What is Malikar?) The Main point in following the storyline, is to open up access to content. Some examples of content you might wish to enable are; Ability to launch bosses, Each Book has an independent Market, Free Items (War Axe of Kragstaad, Slisk warclub), End of book Bosses (Corvinus, Valta, Marras), End of Book reward Gem (redeemable for 10 plat in the secret areas). Once you have opened a chapter you will see the activity you can perform. You will also see a health bar with a refill button, and a box describing the activity. There will also be an button located in the upper portion of the window with a price listed in energy. Generally only 1 stat is active at a time during a quest. All stats behave like weapons, and increasing the stat will increase your maximum "damage" to the activity. The one exception is Attacking, which also factors in your current equipped weapon damage. All activities have a base damage range of 5 (min) to 5 (max), as you increase your stat value, the maximum damage value will increase the most. The minimum damage is nearly unchanging, so the damage you will do during quests will vary greatly. Certain activities will cause you to receive Damage to your Quest HP, this damage is for questing only and can only be healed by using the "Refill" button. The least expensive "Refill" is the first one you see for 50gp. The price of the refill increases as you progress, but the rewards from questing scale with the cost so buying refills should never be an issue.' Note': if you are being cheap, even after the completion of Book 1 Chapter 1 (B1C1), you may return to it and refill for 50gp as long as you do not advance the quest level of Book 1 to adventurer.'' Increasing the damage you do to an activity, really has no benefit to your gameplay other than speeding up the completion of it, with a stat of 0 an activity may take 10 attempts to complete, but if the stat were 50 it might take only 4-5 attempts. But in the end you end up in the same place. The Types of Activities are as follows: (Thanks to ZeXes for the reminder) Strength : Attack(+ weapon damage), Smash Speed : Stalk, Chase, Dodge, Run, Climb Knowledge : Search and Talk Fortitude : Sneak, Travel, Camp The most common activity will be attacking, so a quest build would possibly focus more on Strength. But many also endorse a 100% energy build, it increases the number of attacks per level vs a stat build which increases damage per attack. However a 100% energy build is weak in PvP, and in the late game you may need to reset you stats for platinum (Stat resets cost 1 plat per 5 levels, capped at 20 plat). More on Quest Builds: :Stat based quest builds tend to finish the quests *slower, but also at *lower levels. ::-Generally high strength and decent amounts of speed and knowledge with some points in fortitude makes a fairly efficient quest build. Strength based quests are the majority of the quests, then speed and knowledge, then there are some fortitude ones. Thus the focus for a quest build is likely to be in that direction :Pure *energy build tends to finish the quests *faster, but also tends to finish at *higher levels. ::This is due to each click giving experience. An energy build would level up faster, thus having more energy to do more quests and keeping an almost constant state of having points for more questing. On the other hand, a stat based quest build uses fewer clicks to finish quests, thus gaining less exp per quest, but also gets fewer points per level up for clicks and thus will need to wait longer for energy to recharge which is why a stat based build is slower. So why would you choose a Stat build vs a Pure Energy build? If energy builds level me faster, isn't that better? Well the answer, depends on your goal. For most normal players the whole concept of being faster is defined as levelling as quickly as possible. But for many players faster might mean achieving Bosses at lower levels in order to launch weaker bosses, minimizing the damage necessary for MAX in the loot helper. In the latter case, a stat build is better, and the major goalposts are being able to launch Nyx II before level 49 (easy), and Ssyth III before level 79 (difficult). Even though questing is single player, it is still important as all of the major content in the game is unlocked by completing Quest line. Each Book can be redone by advancing the quest level of the book after completion. To advance quest level, be in the book you want to advance in, and then click "quest level" underneath your current Platinum total, and then click "advance". Note': Always start the Next Book BEFORE repeating the last. As the button to start the Next book is located in the last chapter of the current book. If you repeat a book, access to that button will disappear until you finish it again. However due to some changes in the world map, once you finish a book it should be immediately accessible with or without the button at the end of the book, by using the link on the worldmap or in the drop down. I would still advise starting the next book to be safe. (might be obsolete) ''2.) Raiding (Cooperative Competition) Raids are designed to be large battles, where a Raidmaster spends gold or platinum to "launch" a raid against a particular boss. Each boss raid lasts for around 72 hours, and many players can join the raid at the same time. The main attraction to doing raids are the rewards, as they are the most lucrative activity in the game to earn gold/craftys/platinum/items. However the XP gain from raiding is low. '''Your stats have no effect on raid performance. Raid performance/damage is done during a raid by "Attack"ing with one resource point or "Berserk"ing with additional resource points. Berzerks are simply a bunch of single attacks done automatically. Since the variance of any single attack is very wide, Berserks will look stronger than individual attacks because the collection of hits in a Berzerk will tend to hit your average damage rather than the extremes. Berzerks start out costing 5 resource points in Tier 1 raids, and maxing at 30 energy for any other energy raid and 20 stamina for a stamina raid. There are 5 Tiers (levels) of each Boss, mapped to the player levels: : Tier 1 - Apprentice (1 - 30) * Cannot be seen by level 41+, Cannot be' joined by level 81+'' : Tier 2 - Adventurer (31 - 50) * Cannot be seen by level 61+ : Tier 3 - Master (51 - 80) : Tier 4 - Legend (81+), ''*must be level '''15+ to join, General supply (item donation) is active with a max bonus of 12% with 4 grey, 4 green, and 2 blue items donated. '' : Tier 5 - Heroic (120+) *must be level '''80+ to join', must be level 120+ to create, General Supply has a max bonus of 16%, with 4 grey, 4 green and 4 blue items donated. (''note: a test Ssyth V was launched by Jack Blood with 200 million hp on 1/31/12, think of it as a sneak peek into the "tier" above T5, it lasted for 12h:28m:17s,' Killed by SASP', 47,271,825 damage) Each book has unique raid bosses each with different notable rewards/crafties, all bosses can drop platinum and stingers (:P): Book 1: : Barrg (energy), Drops: Eye of the Jackal (GUS), Reagents (Slisk Vanquisher Set) : Sorivun (stamina), Eye of the Jackal, Dark Sister, Reagents (Slisk Vanquisher Set) : Grax (stamina), Pieces of the Illumitasa Defender (neat looking shield) : Polidoras (energy), Pieces of the Arm of Polidoras (+ fort) : Corvinus (free/energy), Free Boss upon completion of Book 1, Fine Sapphire, 20k hp Book 2: : Morduun (energy), Pieces of the Gierdon Ultra Shot (GUS) : Nyx (stamina), GUS parts, Fiends Plate, Claws of Terror : Princess Valta (free/energy), Book 2 End Boss, Fine Ruby , 200k hp Book 3: (Note': must be above '''level 40' to join'') : Dorgar (energy), Runes to create the Worrock Armor set : Ssyth (stamina), Runes, Slisk fang and Slisk hide for the Slisk Vanquisher Set (only source) : Marras (free/energy), Book 3 End Boss, Black Diamond, 800k hp Book 4: : Blazar the Inferno(energy), Demonfire runes : Romm the Unmovable (stamina), Demonfire runes Malikar: Ultra bosses take damage from both Energy and Stamina (30 berzerk only) T5 only : Dak the Dragon Knight, Malikar, 50 Million HP, 10 Million defense, speed(Force Aura), Malikar's crafties : Lys the Dragon Knight, Malikar, 50 Million HP, 10 Million defense, strength(Shield), Malikar's crafties : Malikar, 100 Million HP, 10 million defense, strength(Shield), Malikar's crafties {C The Actual Damage done in a Raid is determined by the following system discovered by ''ZeXeS of the Kongregate ''server: Base Ally Damage (N) = Weapon Damage Roll(WDR)/2 Your First 5 Normal allies (Knights) your damage Roll = N + N + N + N + N (Note: These are Individual Rolls) The Platinum Allies (Elite Mercenaries) roll like the first 5 so they = N The Second group of 15 Normal Allies (Mercenaries) = N x 0.4 or 60% weaker The Third group of 20 (Heavy Infantry) Allies = N x 0.16 or N(0.4 x 0.4) or 84% weaker than N For the Fourth group of 40 (Light Infantry) = too low to calculate, probably N(.4 x .4 x .4) or 93.6% weaker For the Fifth group of 70 (Sellswords) = probably or 97.44% weaker So Normal Allies = 5(N) + 15(40% N) + 20(16% N) + 40(6.4% N) + 70(2.56% N) or 5 + 6 + 3.2 + 2.56 + 1.792 or 18.55 Plat allies.. say ~ 20 Platinum Allies The above is then totalled into a base total damage (BT). BT is then modified by any generals and Nemesis bonus into the Final Total (FT): The Generals can receive supplies in tier 4/5 raids, the system will ask for random armor/weapons (gold) from book 1 to improve your damage output. For Tier 4 raids your maximum bonus is 12%, and in Tier 5 your maximum bonus is 16%. This damage is added to your damage before your FT, it is not in + bonus located after the FT. That outside number is from item +raid damage only. Nemesis is the natural enemy of whichever guild you are in, it is chosen by your guildmaster. It provides a 2% damage bonus inside your final total like the +supply % bonus. So for 12% generals and 2% Nemesis you get FT = BT +( BT x 0.12) + (BT x 0.02) FT is used to determine Scroll damage and Equipped Item Bonus Damage(Item %). So your Big Boss Bash (BBB) total = FT + (FT x #(Scroll)) + (FT x Item %) Gold is based off of a 25-50% roll of FT. The system rolls every single ally one at a time and orders their weapons by MAX Damage. But the actual damage roll for each weapon based on its damage stats. Your Character will only do 1 point of damage in a raid if you have ANY Normal Allies, but if you have no Normal Allies, your character will do a Single Weapon Roll. So in the end what is an estimate of Normal Ally damage vs Platinum Allies? '''''150 Normal Allies = approximately 20 Platinum allies. So each addition of 20 plat allies will increase your Raid damage by 100%. So a fully allied player with 150 allies and 1,500 Plat allies will be about 7495% more powerful than a player with only 150 allies. (Note: you can go over 1500 Elite allies with daily codes) So what is the most effective way to increase raid damage? Note: Scroll up for Raid Damage Formula Simple, Allies(Your Army) and loose weapons(1 per ally) in your inventory which the system will automatically allocate to your Allies. The easiest way to get 150 normal allies, is to join low level raids, then click each attacker one by one, and then invite all you can to be allies. This way they only have to click once to ally with you(Make sure to do this before you collect the loot). Using this method you will have full normal allies in 3-5 days no chat spam. Any normal allies you aquire past the first 150 are excess and will do nothing. Players who have more than 150 active allies have purchased them with Platinum. :-Additional ways to get allies reasonably fast ::-Going to heroes, clicking on names, inviting them as you do so, clicking through the recent battles until you get repeated names and then repeating. ::-Going to guilds and doing the same thing you would for raids as described above. ::-Kongregate: Posting in the CoH Kongregate Forum Ally request Thread and clicking all the names there ::-'IMPORTANT': Never post any link to your profile/raid that contains this text in the URL - &KEEP_THIS_DATA_PRIVATE or DO_NOT_SHARE. Always get your profile/raid links from the IN GAME popup, you get after clicking the appropriate link. NEVER right-click drag or right-click "copy this link location" and then paste in chat or post on a forum. You are inviting your account to be vandalized. For Platinum Allies, a regular player can easily accumulate 50 plat by level 100 w/o raiding. Every 3 levels you gain 1 plat totalling 33 platinum by level 100. And by finishing Books 1 and 2 will net and additional 20 platinum. If you raid and MAX items, you should net a fair number of plat in 100 levels. You can also try for challenges to get the Platinum Awards. You will see the MOST difference in damage with the first 40 of any weapon you purchase. Once you pass 40, any additional weapons will only add neglible damage. So how should you purchase weapons? Recommendation for NO Elite Mercenaries(Platinum allies) In my opinion, I would first start with 150 War Hammers to get a weapon into every Allys hand. Then I would get (40 - 80) Kragspire Bolters to push out the War Hammers, then I would get 40 Blades of Agony (BOA), then 40 Slisk Warclubs, and finally get 40 Slisk Deathclubs. Recommendations for players WITH Elite Mercenaries The above purchasing recommendation is for a player with no Platinum Allies. If you have ANY platinum allies, they will cut in line between the first and second groups of normal allies and be equipped with the best weapons before the subordinate normal allies. So what to do about these Allies that cut in line? Buy the best weapons you can afford as you purchase each set of plat allies. However, it is important to note that you should balance raiding with questing so that you do not over spend gold on intermediate weapons such as BOA or Slisk Warclubs due to their poor refund rate in the market. I would not focus buying any weapons for ANY of the normal allies behind your Platinum(Elite) allies, their damage is generally very weak only equivalent to about 13 Elites. So playing for 145 weapons to = 13 Elite weapons seems to bee a poor payback. Note: Due to the nature of the game, there is a common problem when you buy weapons. If you raid immediately after buying them, your allies will not use them, unless you wait for some time first. To make them available immediately, just remove and re-equip any item this will force the database to register your weapon changes. How do i get the best Raid Loot? In order to get the best loot, you should follow the "Loot Helper" link underneath the attackers list during a raid. In the Loot helper you will see 3 categories: ---- Item Count: 0 - (5 = Maximum), damage needed is dependent on your characters level tier Max Item tier: None - (Legendary = Maximum), damage needed is dependent on your characters level tier Bonus level: 0 - (7 = Maximum), is a percentage of total Boss HP. ---- Any numbers listed under "damage to next", indicate how much damage you need to do to reach the next step. The number of loot items, quality and probablity of good items are all determined by the amount of damage that you do to the boss. These numbers change as you progress in level mapped to your Characters Level Tier: Tier 1 : Apprentice (levels 1-30),' Damage Needed for MAX Count/Tier' 2xMAX(Rare/3) - 300 Tier 2: Adventurer (levels 31-50), Damage Needed for 2xMAX (Legendary/5) - 20k Tier 3: Master (51-80), 2xMAX - 75k Tier 4: Legend (81+), 2xMAX - 200k Tier 5 Raid damage requirements do not map to your level, the damage requirement is set as below for 80+. Tier 5: MAX Item Count(5) - 900k,' MAX Item Tier'(legendary) - 150k Note: xp for next will still show for item tier past 150k damage, however legendary is the top you can achieve. The Bonus level '''is a modifier that improves the chance to receive better loot. To reach each bonus level you need to damage the boss a certain percentage: Bonus level 1 = '''2%, 2 = 3%, 3 = 4%, 4 =''' 5%', 5 =' 7%', 6 = '''10%', 7 = 15% of total Boss HP. Tier 5 raids also have an inherently better drop rate than tier 4 raids. They drop better items at an unknown rate, but drop crafties 3x more often per Mososh. There are also a few other modifiers which are Raidmaster, Top Damager (1st, 2nd), Raid Killer, and Scrolls. The affect of achieveing any of these is unknown, but (Raidmaster, Top Damagers, Raid Killer) seem to be worth more than Scrolls. Also there are 3 damage total bonuses, 50k, 500k, and ????k which work similiarly to the above. Achieving all of the bonuses listed, NEVER guarantees any good loot. It is common to MAX OUT the Loot Helper and get only 2 grey, 2 green and a blue. As an example after a refill the author can do about 12 - T4 energy raids @ bonus 6, and on average I get 3(mostly) - 5(rare) plats, a few crafties, and mostly blue/green. What this means is that the only way to get good raid loot is to ignore the outcome of any individual raid, and do as many raids as possible with a high bonus (5+) and at least one additional modifier (such as raidmaster). Then over time, you will end up with nice results. But due to the true randomness of the games number generator, extreme outliers of luck still occur such as Shasd of kong reporting that a T5 Nyx dropped a plat and a GUS part with only 129k damage on it, thats Items 2, max tier < legend, and bonus 0. Loot Drop Bonus Listing Table (*) increases platinum drop rate chances only. Why are there any level restrictions to join/see raids? The restrictions exist as an attempt to limit player frustration due to inappropriate behavior by others. The main reason being, there is a wide power range between players with no Platinum Allies vs. Players with ANY Platinum Allies(not to mention the Fully allied). The game was initially designed to have a raiding curve that roughly parallels Character level(Tier) and Boss Tier, in a 1 to 1 ratio. That meant that if you were a Tier 2 player between levels 30 - 51 you should be fighting T2 Bosses and if you were a level 85 you should be fighting T4 bosses. However strict rules were not put in place, so people could attack anything they wanted. And players can purchase Plat allies to enhance their damage outpout by Orders of Magnitude. This created many problems and many solutions. From an admins point of view the low level restrictions do the following: *Limit new players from entering raids they cannot really damage signifigantly, 0-10k damage really does nothing to a Boss with 4.5 - 13million hp. Many raids have failed due to players doing ZERO damage taking spots and preventing other players from helping. *Limits Veteran Players Alternative(ALT) characters from being power leveled, having the ALT start a raid, then having main finish it, giving the ALT extra plat/legendary items just hours after creation. Level 30 should take only 4 - 7 days to reach anyways. *Creates content to aspire too. For instance book 3 bosses require a player to quest to book 3 in order to create, the amount of XP awarded by the game for the quests to reach book 3 would level a character to at least 45. So why should a brand new character be able to attack something they cannot qualify for under any circumstances. Alternatively the High level restrictions discourage the following: *Prevents a Level 80 player from smashing all of the T1 raids in shared. *Discourages High level players from attacking lesser raids due to the penalty they receive in the loot generator because of attacking lower tiered raids. *Makes it a slight PIA for an veteran player to blast T2 raids they cannot see on their main directly. But allows a veteran player the ability to finish a T2 raid on the verge of failure. Obviously the system is not perfect or without work arounds, but for now its the best that can be done. What is Malikar? What are factions? Malikar is the home of the named dragon Malikar and his guards, Dak and Lys. In order to enter his lair, you must be level 80+ and''' donate 3 platinum'. Upon entry you will see three raids listed, Dak, Lys and finally Malikar. The raids are only accessible in order, one at a time. In order to damage the Dragon Knights effectively you must bring down their defenses with attacks based on your Defense Skills and your Army. *Attacks in Malikar are always Berzerk (30) you can use either energy or stamina. *Boss Defense is introduced, and acts like a damage sponge reducing your damage a set amount. It should be destroyed first for the most efficient take down of an ultra boss. You can attack the defense of an ultra boss with a Berzerk of 30 energy in one of 2 skill categories. *Skills enable damage to the Defense of an Ultra boss. The value of your skill increases the amount of damage you can do to defense. There are 2 skill types each trained by a separate Faction in book 1. The factions are only accessible by level 75+. The factions are the Praestor Knights (Shield, strength) and the Blood Rose Assassins (Force Aura, speed). They act like trainers to improve damage vs ultra bosses Defense. Once you reach level 75, i suggest buying one skill for gold once a day (it resets every 24 hours @ 5am UTC or 12am EST ). You can train both factions without penalty. Max Power for Defence skills is determined = your level + (your army/2). Each knight's defense is more vulnerable to one type of skill vs the other, '''Dak' being weaker to Speed Skills, Lys being more vulnerable to Strength Skills and Malikar being also weak to Strength. Using the appropriate skill seems to be about twice as effective, according to Synsid of Kongregate. *Attacks against Defense can also cause the boss to do a Dragon Drop, which is a treasure drop (Plat or Malikar Steel crafty) which occurs during the raid. Dragon Drops are calculated by comparing your current Defense attack to your Maximum normal attack. The closer your Defense attack gets to your maximum attack the more likely a Dragon drop can occur. *''Factions'' are currently trainers, for skills that damage the Defense Rating of T5 Malikar ultra raids. They are NOT factions in a traditional mmo sense, they are trainers. You can train from both factions at the same time. They are located on the Book 1 Map around the city. Each point in skill increases the number of allies in your army that participate in attacks against Defense. It is capped at your skills max power. you can only train one point per day for 1k gold or "bribe" the trainer to train extra points for 2 plat per point. Due to the extreme nature of Malikar, I do not recommend ultra raids for players without Large Armies. There are two main reasons for this. First the amount of damage necessary to achieve bonus is very high, numbered in the millions. Secondly, as your army damages any of the ultra raids, they also take damage in a method similiar to your damage in questing. however the cost to heal that damage is high for non-allied players, eg for 420 allies my armies health refill was around 21k gold. And finally the rewards are mostly geared towards players who have finished everything else. ''3.) Battling and Challenges (PvP) '''Battling' The PvP system currently consists of one on one battles which are accessed via the "Heroes" Menu and any players profile. Battling can net some of the best XP ratios (1 - 3xp per point of Stamina) in the game. Losing only hurts your characters pride. In fact losing can still be a rewarding experience, as occasionally the loser will be awarded 1 xp for the loss. The main resource stat for PvP is Stamina. If you feel like battling continuously you never need to "watch" the battle, for once the battle screen is shown the battle is already over. If you want to see the outcome, click the name of the person you are battling, and then on their profile page look at their streak, if its anything other than 0, you lost. You may keep doing this until the target loses 10 times, after which they will "retire from the battlefield" until the next day. Alternately you can "watch" > "skip" > "rematch" until you reach 10 attacks per day. You will also see a Stamina Multiplier with a drop down box. It increments +1x multiplier every 50 player levels, so a level 120 will see a 3x multiplier maximum, while a level 160 will see a 4x multiplier. This multiplier simply multiplies the result of a battle by that amount of stam to give more XP and Gold in one click. It does not affect the # of attacks you can do per day per opponent. The multiplier is persistent on your target until you reach the max # of attacks. Within the Battle system there are limits imposed to discourage griefing, even though there is no real penalty to losing. Since many new people may be offended by being killed over and over. Every player has a minimum target level they can attack: levels 1 - 20 : 2 levels lower levels 21 - 30 : 3 levels lower levels 31 - 40 : 5 levels lower levels 41 - ?? : 6 levels lower levels ?? - 99 : 10 levels lower levels 100 - 199 : 20 levels lower levels 200 - 249 : 50 levels lower level 250 : 100 levels lower level 300? : 150 levels lower level 400 : 200 levels lower An additional anti-griefing function is enabled at high level, no player 50 levels above your own can break your current active streak. Challenges Beyond basic Battling, there is the "Challenge" system of competition where all challenge enabled players can fight. The goal is to be in the top 10 for the week in order to win Platinum. The Platinum awards are as follows: 1st(10 plat), 2nd(8 plat), 3rd(6 plat), 4th(4 plat), 5th(2 plat), and 6-10th(1 plat each). In the Challenge system you must first issue a challenge(5 Stamina cost) and then wait for your opponent to accept(5 stamina cost), challengers are matched randomly by the system, limited to +/- your minimum target level as listed above. Then the rest of the fight functions like regular battling. If you win a challenge you are awarded with XP (4/8/12pts), some gold and 25 points the first time, 15 the second time, 10 the third, 8, then 7, then 5 until you only get 1 point for each challenge after the 7th per each unique challenger per week. If you lose you might get a point of xp and -3 to your challenge score. If you decline a challenge its -2 to your challenge score and +1 to your opponent.' '''Also every Wed and Sat at 2 AM system time, all challenges you sent that are older than 24 hours will be Auto-declined, and the sender will receive 2 points per removal with each slot being cleared. '''Challenges do not count towards any active streak, nor do losses count against any streak'. Potions in Battle/Challenge To use a potion in either battling or starting/accepting challenges, simply click the lesser/potion then begin the battle/challenge. The system will automaticcaly apply the potion sometime in the middle of the fight. Arenas Are rooms that any player can buy with gold, to allow people to fight each other. The fights are the same as normal battling except they use energy instead of stamina. At the end of life of the arena the top 3 finishers are awarded a small prize in gold. 'PvP Stats' For both Battling and Challenges, your stats are very important. Unlike questing which uses the Raw stats to determine your power, the PvP system generates composite stats from your main stats to conduct the battle. Your current PvP stats can be seen thru the "PvP stats" link under your avatar, on the main profile page. The current PvP stats are: Left Dmg, base damage of the weapon in your left hand Right Dmg, base damage of the weapon in your right hand Dmg Bonus, Strength / 8 rounded up, added to weapon damage Health, adds to Total Hit Points (Level, Fortitude) Abs bonus, (Armor x 10) / Level, lowers damage somewhat Dodge Rtg, Speed x 15, chance to dodge vs opponents Knowledge Hit Bonus, Knowledge / 7 (capped at 20%) Attk Bonus, Speed / 20, # of attacks vs opponents Speed Thanks to ZeXes for the formulas As you can see, all four of the main stats + the equipment you are using are important for success. At this time it seems that Speed is the most important stat, as it modifes both the # of attacks and the chance to dodge attacks, so its good for both Offense and Defense. Then Knowledge and Strength are good, since you need to hit and when you do hit, it should be better than a paper cut. ' Fortitude' adds extra HP and provides an unknown bonus to Knowledge in determining Critical Hits. Also keep in mind, this info can change at anytime, since PvP is still being worked on actively by Mososh. Also when you look at the heroes screen or a players profile, you will see colored icons which tell you the ballpark range of your opponents base stats (w/o weapons). The colors have the following meaning: Blue (0 - 25pts) Green (26 - 75pts) Yellow (76 - 150pts) Orange (151 - 250pts) Red (251+pts) --- ''4.) Guilds'' Guilds are player run teams, which compete in weekly competitions for Honor points and Guild Bank Platinum. Any Player can create a guild for 25k Gold, however a guild cannot participate in the contests until there are at least 5 members. A guild also chooses a Nemesis Boss, when members fight him they will receive a 2% damage bonus. The 2 weekly competitions available for guilds are, Raid Kills and Battles Won. Raid Kill scores are modified by Tier of the Raid killed, one point per tier. Battles Won scores are modified by both battles won and lost, +1 for each win and -1 for each loss, your guild can have a negative score. The rewards for either are the same; 1st = 20 Plat and 5 Honor,' 2nd' = 15 Plat and 4 Honor, 3rd = 10 Plat and 3 Honor,' 4th' = 8 Plat and 2 Honor,' 5th' = 6 Plat and 1 Honor, 6th to 10th = 2 Plat and 1 Honor. So if a guild were to win both competitions, that guild would get 40 Plat and 10 Honor. The Platinum won in competition goes into a Guild Bank, with which the Guild Master can summon Stamina Raids. No one other than the guildmaster can see the Guild Bank. Guild Stat(istic)s These counters record your contributions to your guilds efforts each week. They currently reset at the same time as the weekly contests, no record of the previous week is kept. The raid counters only record kills/damage in active guild raids, shared raids DO NOT COUNT. Raids that you start and then guild share on record data AFTER being guild shared. Battles always count. ''5.) Crafting'' The crafting system allows for the creation of many preset valuable items. The most notable items being the Gierdon Ultra Shot (GUS) and the Slisk Vanquisher Item set armor (see Library button in game). To obtain crafting materials (craftys), you need to raid. Craftys are considered very rare drops. They ususally require MAX item quality and a few bonus levels. However there have been reports of craftys dropping with only 3/Rare enabled but the author has only seen them with a minimum of 4/Epic enabled. Even if you manage to obtain all of the reagents/runes/parts needed, you must also reach the required level. The lists of which bosses drop what are in the'' 2.) Raiding (Cooperative Competition)'' section. To reach the crafting menu go to Profile > View detailed profile > Crafting tab. There you will see the Crafting Recipes and the current inventories of crafting items you possess for each one. '' Note: +Stamina and +Energy are REFILLS, not permanent.'' 6.) The Market & Chests The Market is a place where you can buy items in the game. It is separated into 2 distinct sections and It changes depending on which book is currently active. The left side of the market is where you can buy things that change your character directly, such as refills or allies. The right side contains items, both gold and platinum based. The left side is also unchanging regardless of which book you may have active. When you begin the game the market will be very empty, it will slowly populate the right side as you gain levels, achieve quests, and open up new books. If you do open new books you can always make previous books active in order to access earlier equipment. The left side is mostly unchanging, except for when a "sale" by the developers is on. When do raid weapons(gold purchaseable) become available? What things should you NOT buy in the market? Well for most items of that has been discussed in previous sections, but i would recommend NOT buying the following due to them being either craftable or awarded if you complete the questline: War Axe of Kragstaad(B2C2), GUS(craftable), Worrock set(craftable), Ring of Strength(greater ring of strength is gold), most of the plat items in book 1(there are better ones later). For the left side NEVER buy the following: 1000 gold at any price in plat (stupid!!), any temporary +10 to stat(also stupid), refills in the beginning(if you have 1250 energy or more you can do whatever you want). What things should you buy? #1 thing is Allies. For items, it depends, so I'll let you decide, but if you can craft it, try and do that before buying it. What about the chests that contain "The most powerful items in Herenvale can be found inside"? The chests do contain some of the most powerful items, but the chance of getting a good pull is quite low. And since chests are only buyable with Plat, its usually better to first max out your allies before pulling a lot of 9 plat chests. That said, the chests do contain some of the best items however i would only use the 9 plat chests has it has the best probability of dropping something useful. Also when you pull a chest you will get 50 gold and potentially a scroll in addition to the aformentioned item. The 9 plat chest giver, in the Windown Treasure Shop, can also upgrade certain chest pull items into very powerful versions of those same items, if you combine more than one of the lesser original. 7.) Where are the Secret Locations I can trade the following items? Mouse-over for Spoiler Fine Sapphire Fine Ruby Black Diamond Tablet of Kul'nath Slisk Shaman ''8.) 1st to Reach Milestones'' Kongregate 9.) Mobile Access You can now link your browser game account to a mobile app (IOS & Android). The app has reduced functionality compared to the browser version of the game. but if you are not near a good wifi access point it is a good alternative as long as you work around the limitations. To link your account, go to the "CoH account" tab on the top of your browser game window pane. For Kongregate that tab is blue and next to "CoH wiki". If you can see the tabs, it is assumed that you are already logged into the correct account you want to link. After clicking "CoH account", enter in an email address and a password. The Email is only there incase the link process gets screwed up and you need some support. The password is to allow the app to link to your character. Next download the app from the appropriate store. Upon launching the app it will guide you thru the linking process. You will need to enter in your Characters name and the password you just created in the browser. then click "I play on Kongregate/Facebook", and now you can play CoH on your phone from the server you live on. Things missing/changed in the App vs Browser:: -All guild functions, including the entire guild tab and guild raid sharing -All secret areas (gem buyers, poli arm) -All map only accessible areas (skill trainers, Malikar) -Multple buy in the market (can only buy one at a time) -Cannot make or participate in any Challenges -Allies are added using an "Ally code" vs a few clicks in the messages -No Loot helper in raids -No Daily Codes The app however is still very useful as long as you use it as an accessory to your browser experience, not as a replacement. 10.) Daily Reward Combination Codes The Daily Reward is granted every 24 hours and resets at 12 Midnight EST, 9pm PST or 5am UTC/GMT. The code is determined by the combination of the current active book on your logon screen and the order in which you click the pictures presented. Normal Codes can be shared for up to 120minutes after being first discovered. There are some special codes with upgraded rewards which cannot be shared. The typical normal rewards range from gold -> potion -> crafty -> plat -> 1 ally(elite). The special rewards are usually multiple plat, say 2-4. Once you have chosen your code "you lock it in" and receive your award. How do I correctly enter in a shared code? First and foremost, you must be in the correct book. this can be changed while the Reward popup is onscreen by simply hovering over the world map in the top right corner and selecting the correct book. Then the most confusing issue is how to read the code. Here is where most people overthink the issue, all you need to do is replicate the code in the EXACT boxes as given. The boxes do not have any inherent number order, they simply gain the number in the sequence in which you click it. In other words, they gain their number as you click them. As an example, I find out that Book 2 code for an ally is 45132 and i am in book 3. The first thing i do is hover over the world map and change to book 2. Then looking at the five pictures (for clarity i will assign them letters A - E),'' the first one I will click is''' C', then '''E', D''', '''A and finally B''. The code will read left to right as 4(A), 5(B), 1©, 3(D), 2(E) = 45132 which matches exactly the code I want. Then click "lock in your code". If the above explanation makes no sense, take your mouse and follow the'' ITALICS ''above on the table below. One last point, the daily codes have made the 1500 maximum elite ally limit a soft cap. you can now go beyond that, one ally at a time, once per day. Category:Player made Guides